


Tyler Looks After Little Jack

by orphan_account



Series: Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, also the relationship is barely mentioned, ddlb, littlespace, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is busy recording, leaving Tyler alone with the little of the group.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, No other really
Series: Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640185
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Tyler Looks After Little Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by @Listen_She_Said
> 
> Also, if there is a Unas Annus video of them in a farm- this isn’t aimed. Just thought that would work best.

Relationship Status: Tyler and Seán- Platonic  
Headspace: Starts of as 6 but drops to 3

Mark, Ethan and Amy has left the house to go record an Unus Annus video- it was in a farm. This left Tyler looking after a very sad little. Seán had threw a tantrum after his two caregivers left. 

Why couldn’t he come with? Why couldn’t he go see all the animals? 

Tyler’s approach was to let him calm down and go from there. He needed to properly see how Seán was in little space- from what he could tell Seán was very clingy. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* 

About 5 minutes passed with Seán on the sofa and Tyler in the kitchen. 

When Tyler had walked in, Seán turned his head, giving the older and way-taller man puppy eyes, “M-M-M sorry. Didn’t mean to. Didn’t want-didn’t want Daddy and Mama to-to leave.” Tyler looked at him, his heart wrenching at the sight, “It’s fine. But I do need your help, is that okay little guy?” he spoke calmly. He needed to know what headspace he was in. Sure he’s seen Seán little, but he never knows what headspace he’s in. 

If he’s going to be looking after him for the next 3 hours or-so, Tyler had to have a small guide to how to treat him and so on. “Can you tell me how you feel right now?”

Seán fumbled with his fingers, the numbers raging from 6-4 until finally showing Tyler a 3 with his digits. The older nodded, thinking of what to do next. “Good boy. Let’s say we go up stairs and pick a more comfortable outfit.

Tyler held Seán’s hand up the stairs, Seán being scared of falling and Tyler scared of the boy falling down. At the top, Tyler let go of his hand let Seán walk over to his bedroom. He stared at him until the

taller man opened the door.

“Is that what you want to wear, sweetie?” Tyler asked, looking at the baby blue onesie; the little nodded and sat on the bed.”Help” he mumbled- he felt embarrassed asking for help. It made him seem like he wasn’t a big boy. He was though!.

Unfortunately, Tyler didn’t hear him, “I’m sorry Jack, but can you say that again please?” . Seán looks up at him, then his eyes dart back to the ground. Somehow, Tyler read is mind and ushered Seán to put his arms up. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

After getting dressed, the two went back downstairs. As Seán went to sit on the sofa, Tyler looked at the clock for a moment. 2:30, half an hour left until the others are back. He sits down next to the little, grabbing the remote , “Anything you want to watch in particular, sweetie?”. Seán turned to him and thought for a moment before thinking of what to say, answering with a show that had puppets in it. 

‘Odd choice’ Tyler thought, but he went along with it.

A while passes until there’s a knock at the door. Seán jumps from fright and looks over to the door. The taller of the two went over to the door and answers it. 

“God, that farm was horrible” A voice calls out.  
“Yeah, thank fuck Seán didn’t come. Poor thing would of probably cried. It was packed to the max” Another voice calls out.

Seán turns around upon hearing is name, instantly smiling at who was at the door. “Daddy! Eth! Amy!”.

He ran over to Mark and hugged him. The bigger male looked down at him before turning to Tyler,  
“Hope he wasn’t any trouble”

“Sweet as an angel”


End file.
